Big Sky Country, Book 2
Big Sky Country, Book 2 is the second and final book of the Big Sky Country series. It succeeds its first book, Big Sky Country, Book 1. Summary Will you be Keepin' Up with the Oakleys? Chapters Chapter 1: The New Normal You're in big sky country to stay, but when outside forces threaten the town you call home, can you and your friends band together to protect it? 'Chapter 2: Sweetridge, USA' A surprise announcement sends the town spinning! How will it affect you and your friends? 'Chapter 3: The Race Is On' As the mayoral race heats up, the TV cameras move in to capture every juicy detail. Will it be enough to win the bid? 'Chapter 4: This Ain't Your First Rodeo' It's time for the State Rodeo! But will tempers flare when the whole town comes together? 'Chapter 5: The Sweetridge Derby' The Oakleys and the Mendozas have a big showdown! Is the feud brewing up again? 'Chapter 6: Life is a Highway' You're setting off on a road trip to Oklahoma... where Dallas is wanted for armed robbery! Will you find a way to clear his name? 'Chapter 7: Ridin' High' The National Rodeo Finals are here! But will Sawyer be able to handle the competition? 'Chapter 8: On the Block' When Cliff needs to talk to you urgently, can you rise to the challenge? 'Chapter 9: Heavy Burden' Cliff's entrusted you with a terrible secret. Can you keep it from the others? 'Chapter 10: Happy Birthday, Darlin ''What surprises does your birthday have in store for you? 'Chapter 11: Meet Me At The Festival' As preparations for the Flower Festival ramp up, can you and your friends keep smiling for the cameras? 'Chapter 12: La La Land' You and your friends are headed to Hollywood! Can you handle the bright lights of the big city? 'Chapter 13: The Great Debate' It's time for the mayoral campaign debate! But can Asha keep her cool under pressure? Chapter 14: World Famous It's the premiere of Sweetridge's episode of Smalltown, USA. But what storylines have they chosen to follow? Chapter 15: Get Out the Vote It's election day... and Asha's behind in the polls! Can you help her salvage the campaign before it's too late? Chapter 16: And the Winner Is... Series Finale: The election results are in! Who will be the next mayor of Sweetridge? Gallery Sneak Peeks BSC2SneakPeekCh3.png|Ch. 3 Sneak Peek BSC2SneakPeekCh5.png|Ch. 5 Sneak Peek BSC2SneakPeekCh7.png|Ch. 7 Sneak Peek BSC2SneakPeekCh9.png|Ch. 9 Sneak Peek BSC2SneakPeekCh11.png|Ch. 11 Sneak Peek BSC2SneakPeekCh13.png|Ch. 13 Sneak Peek BSC2SneakPeekCh15.png|Ch. 15 Sneak Peek BSC2SneakPeekCh16.png|Ch. 16 Sneak Peek Pre-Book Sneak Peeks & Information BSCBook2Confirmation.jpg|Book 2 Confirmation SupportInfoHero2RCD3AtV&BSC2.png|Info on Release Date via the App BSC2InfoasofJanuary2019.png|BSC BK 2 Jan. 2019 Update BSCBk2Updateasof02-22-2019.png|BSC BK 2 02/22/2019 Update alkingaboutSummer2019ReleasesInfo03-22-19.png|Summer 2019 Releases 03-22-19 IG Announcement A Player is Excited for TRR & BSC2.png|A player can't wait for TRR & BSC2 03-22-2019 Part5ofApril9,2019ChoicesInsiderNewsletter.png.png|April- Summer 2019 Release Schedule Big Sky Country Book 2 Thumbnail.png|BSC BK 2 Thumbnail Cover ChoicesInsidersMayPart4.png|New info from May 2019 Choices Insiders Newsletter NextFewReleasesUpdated.png|Updated Releases Schedule JuneReleaseSchedule.png|June 2019 - Release Schedule Big Sky Country 2 Old Plagiarized Cover.jpg|Previous Plagiarized Cover BSCBk2SneakPeek.png|First Sneak Peek BSC2 Sneak Peek 2.png|Sneak Peek #2 BSC2 Ch1 Summary.jpg|Chapter One Summary BSC3SneakPeek3.png|Sneak Peek #3 BSC2 Sneak Peek 4.png|Sneak Peek #4 BSC2 Sneak Peek 5.png|Sneak Peek #5 Locatons featured in Book 2 BSC Tulsa.png|Tulsa BSC National Rodeo Championship.png|National Rodeo Championship BSC National Rodeo Championship Arena.jpg|National Rodeo Championship Arena BSC_2_Oakley_House_at_Night.jpg|The Oakley House at Night Miscellaneous BSC2&UCCover.jpg|The book cover that "inspired" BSC 2's cover MsYatesAnswerAboutBSC2Cover.png|Ms.Yates Answer BSC_Cherry_Bourbon_Pie_in_Ch._3.png|Cherry Bourbon Pie as seen in Ch. 3 BSC_2_Oakley_Ranch_Ledger_Ch._5.png|Oakley Ranch Ledger as seen in Ch. 5 BSC_2_Tractor_Ch._5.png|Big Red Tractor as seen in Ch. 5 BSC_2_Worlds_Largest_Ball_of_Twine_Ch._6.png|The World's Largest Ball of Twine as seen in Ch. 6 BSC_2_Auction_Paddle_Lucky_Number_181_Ch_8.png|Auction Paddle; Lucky Number 181 as seen in Ch. 8 BSC_2_Party_Spike_Ch._10.png|Party Spike as seen in Ch. 10 BSC_2_Birthday_Cake_Ch._10.png|Birthday Cake as seen in Ch. 10 BSC_2_Wildflower_Ch_11.png|Wildflower as seen in Ch. 11 BSC_2_Flower_Crown_Ch_11.png|Flower Crown as seen in Ch. 11 Promotional Videos Choices - Big Sky Country, Book 2 Teaser 1 (ORIGINAL COVER VERSION) Choices - Big Sky Country, Book 2 Teaser 2 (NEW COVER VERSION) Spoilers * A sequel was confirmed at the end of Chapter 16, where the Book 2 confirmation included the question "Will you be Keepin' Up with the Oakleys?", which is a reference to the American reality television show Keeping Up with the Kardashians. * On January 11, 2019, PB said that there's no release yet for the book at this time, but told players to stay tuned. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1083836263298301952 * On March 22, 2019, PB revealed that it will premiere sometime in Summer 2019.https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/3/22/summer-reads-and-more * On April 9, 2019, PB released their first Choices Insiders Newsletter released a thumbnail cover art. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1115743317742968832 https://mailchi.mp/b88c34cda3ab/up-next-bloodbound-nightbound-and-the-royal-89677?e=24f7afd6af * On May 3, 2019, in the May edition of Choices Insiders, PB said this about the book, "Of course, summer wouldn't be complete without some summer love! Return to the ranch in '''Big Sky Country, Book 2.'" https://mailchi.mp/f05a8d1015a3/lights-camera-choices?e=24f7afd6af ** Subsequently, on the same day, PB also released a blog post about the book. https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/5/3/summer-updates-and-answers * On June 7, 2019, PB announced via their Insiders Email that the book would premiere sometime in July.https://mailchi.mp/771fcbd2a41c/the-royal-heir-and-summer-love?e=24f7afd6af * On July 1, 2019, the book cover was revealed along with the official premiere date being Saturday, July 13th.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1145856483935997953? ** It is the second book to have its chapters come out on Saturday after ''The Royal Heir, Book 1. ** Unlike Book 1, Book 2 is released on Saturdays instead of Fridays. ** On the same day, people on Reddit & Twitter pointed out the similarities between BSC 2 cover and a book cover titled "The Untamed Cowboy" written by Maisey Yates. * On July 2, 2019, Ms. Yates replied to a user on Twitter where she revealed that Pixelberry had not, in fact, asked for her permission to use the covers as inspiration.https://twitter.com/maiseyyates/status/1146138600758628352 ** On this same day, PB responded by saying they had pulled the cover and were working on a new more original cover. *** As a result, the premiere of the book was delayed until further notice.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1146219450611326978 * On July 5, 2019, via Choices Insiders, PB announced the new release date of July 27, 2019. ** They also released the first sneak peek for the book. ** A second sneak peek featuring Juliette was later released from their "Summer Reads and Q&A" blogpost.https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/7/5/summer-reads-and-qampa * On July 17, 2019, Choices tweeted a new teaser video that revealed the new cover for this book after the plagiarism scandal earlier this month.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1151587529436487680 ** They later released the summary for Chapter One.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1151672165952962560 * On July 19, 2019, PB released a third sneak peek featuring Dallas.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1152331828180615168 * On July 24, 2019, PB released a fourth sneak peek featuring Asha.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1154186134647267328 * On July 26, 2019, PB released the fifth sneak peek of the book.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1154864544625283072 * On August 9, 2019, PB released a sneak peek of Chapter 3.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1159939643460112384 * On August 23, 2019, PB released a sneak peek and told players to get prepared for a showdown.https://www.twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1165003199188615173 * On September 6, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 7.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1170106266284261376 * On September 20, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 9.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1175222370920873985 * On October 4, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 11.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1180276937866039303 * On October 18, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 13.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1185308762015297538 * On November 1, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 15.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1190358134776352769 * On November 8, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 16.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1192926027153956864 Trivia * Chapter 6 has the same title as a country song by Tom Cochrane (and later covered by Rascal Flatts for the movie Cars), [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Life_Is_a_Highway Life is a Highway]. * Chapter 12 is named after the nickname for Los Angeles, La La Land, which is also used for the movie La La Land. Curly and Juliette reference the movie Pretty Woman in which the character played by Julia Roberts tells the sales staff they made a mistake for not selling her any clothes. Curly also mentions that he is hoping to encounter "any famous Chris" and lists Chris Pine, Chris Pratt, and Chris Winters. However, when Juliette suggests Chris Meloni, Curly doesn't recognize the name. * In Chapter 12, you can order a hot drink which turns out to be a flaming foreshadow, a fictional flaming cocktail created by Sereena Patel. * This is the fourth series to end with two books, after #LoveHacks, Perfect Match, and The Elementalists. * Chapter 16 shares the same title as America's Most Eligible: Season 10, Chapter 20: "And the Winner is...". Click here for the walkthrough of this book: Big Sky Country, Book 2 Choices. References Category:Stories Category:Big Sky Country Category:Romance Category:Western Category:Reality TV Category:Gender of Choice Lead